


Idle Hands Are The Devil's Playthings

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Boys, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Dry Humping, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Peer Pressure, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Unsettling Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: A (sort of) AU where Jeremiah never left the circus and was raised with Jerome.Summary: The Valeska twins are alone in their trailer while their mom is out keeping the company of strange men as usual.Jerome watches out his window as a young couple makes out, sparking his sexual curiosity.He suggests to a very reluctant Jeremiah, that the two should practice kissing on each other, but things end up going much further than that.





	Idle Hands Are The Devil's Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Jerome's appearance in season one.

It's a cool, fall night on the outskirts of Gotham. It's late. The fairgrounds are closed but still lit up with white from the dangling lights overhead.

 

It's desolate and quiet. No circus music or popcorn popping. Just the obnoxious sound of crickets chirping.

 

The Valeska twins are in their trailer, lying in their beds - both in their boxers, nearly bored to tears. Their mother's left them alone yet again to frolic around with some drunk clown. Typical.

 

Jeremiah's lying on his back reading A Catcher In The Rye, as Jerome perches himself on his stomach - his chin in his hands, staring out the window as a couple make out up against one of the light posts. 

 

He watches them intently - their mouths moving together slowly - their tongues peaking out to touch one another. It's fascinating.

 

Jeremiah sees him out of the corner of his eye and sets his book down for a moment, pushing his glasses up to see what's so interesting.

 

He rolls his eyes. "Jerome? Mind your business."

 

Jerome scoffs, rolling over onto his back with a sigh. "They look like they're having a lot more fun than us."

 

Jeremiah snorts. "Gross."

 

"You're such a square, Jer. Hard to believe we're related."

 

Jeremiah shakes his head and picks his book back up. He feels no shame in being the good twin.

 

"You ever kiss anyone, Jer?" Jerome asks, curiously - rocking his closed knees from side to side, feeling fidgety.

 

"Nope." Jeremiah replies, licking his finger and flipping the page.

 

"Yeah, me either." He lets out a sigh, and looks intently at his brother. 

 

Jerome squints his eyes at him curiously, and gets up from his bed, walking over to his twin's.

 

He sits down on the edge and gives his brother a mischievous grin.

 

"What?" Jeremiah looks up from his book.

 

"Maybe we should practice on each other…"

 

"Practice what?" Jeremiah's eyes grow like saucers.

 

"You know what." Jerome smirks.

 

Jeremiah's stomach sinks. Is he serious? "No."  He makes a disgust face.

 

"Oh come on. Nobody'll ever know." He moves in, crawling on top of his brother, who immediately turns his head away.

 

"Oh stop, ya drama queen." Jerome holds his brother's face still and presses his lips to his.

 

Jeremiah squirms like a worm in hot ashes, trying to fight him off.

 

He seals his lips as tight as he can, but it's no use. His brother's slick, wet muscle slips right in between them, filling his mouth.

 

It wiggles around in there, stroking his own tongue playfully.

 

He can't stand being pinned underneath Jerome. It's suffocating. So he waves the white flag.

 

"Ok." He mumbles with a mouth full of tongue. 

 

Jerome pulls off to let his brother speak.

 

"Ok. I'll do this willingly, just let me breathe." 

 

"Fair enough." Jerome lies down next to him on his side, and gently presses his lips to his.

 

It's nice. His brother's mouth is hot and wet and tastes like candy apple. He now understands why people do this all the time.

 

Jeremiah on the other hand, is not so thrilled. Not because it feels aweful, because it really doesn't. But because it's Jerome. His brother. His twin brother no less. He tries to reason that it's just practice for the real thing and it's harmless.

 

This mindset helps somewhat. He relaxes and starts to reciprocate, moving his tongue against Jerome's.

 

His brother's cooperation gives Jerome the wrong idea, and he gathers up enough nerve to reach down in between Jeremiah's legs, and cup him, giving his dick a light squeeze. 

 

Jeremiah yelps into Jerome's mouth, and quickly shoves them apart.

 

"J, what the hell?" 

 

"What? What's wrong?"

 

Jeremiah shifts uncomfortably, pushing his glasses up. "We're brothers, J." He can barely look Jerome in the eye.

 

"So. Nobody'll know."

 

"That's not the point, Jerome. This is crossing a line. It's immoral."

 

Jerome cackles obnoxiously. "Immoral? Oh my God, you're pathetic."

 

"Don't say that. Don't be manipulative. You're better than that."

 

"No. I'm really not." Jerome coos, putting his hand back over the front of his brother's boxers.

 

"Jerome!" Jeremiah barks, trying to squirm away from him.

 

"It feels good though, doesn't it?" He whispers. His hand moves further down, rubbing his brother's balls gently. 

 

"No." Jeremiah whimpers. He's lying. It does feel good. Really good. Physically anyway. Emotionally, not so much. 

 

Jerome's hand slips past the elastic of his boxers and Jeremiah's breath hitches. 

 

Long, warm fingers curl around his cock, giving him a tingle that won't let up, and before he knows it, he's hardening in his brother's hand.

 

Jerome chuckles devilishly and Jeremiah's cheeks burn with red.

 

He's so ashamed. How could he? How could he get a boner for his own brother? He feels he must be sick in the most unimaginable way. He always thought he was good. It's all been a lie. He's a degenerate just like his evil twin.

 

Jerome starts a rhythm. His palm runs slowly up the sides of his brother's throbbing cock, and back down again with grace.

 

The warm, fleshy feel of his brother's cock in his hand is surprisingly satisfying. And the thought of the dirty thing he's doing to him, turns him on even more.

 

Soon his own cock is tingling and moving around in his boxers. Growing, and springing to life.

 

Jerome lets go of Jeremiah's cock, causing him to whimper at the loss, and crawls back on top of him.

 

He perches in between his legs and lines their crotches up, thrusting his hips so they rub up against each other. He has to. He's dying for friction.

 

Jeremiah chokes back a moan. It feels good. It's just strange having his brother on top of him, bringing him pleasure. His cock tingles but his stomach does flip flops.

 

"J? We can't." He pants - cock still warm and tingly.

 

"Shhh. Stop being a baby. It feels good doesn't it?" Jerome gives an evil half chuckle.

 

"Yes, but…." 

 

Jerome bucks his hips harder, making Jeremiah lose his train of thought.

 

His mind swirls with conviction, but his body tingles with pleasure. He's conflicted.

 

"Turn over on your knees." Jerome tells him, lifting up and nudging him on the hip.

 

Jeremiah stares at him suspiciously.

 

"Relax, ya pansy. I'm not gonna put it in. I just wanna dry hump you."

 

Jeremiah groans and does what his brother asks. At least this way he can just feel the pleasure without being reminded of who's giving it to him.

 

He winces feeling the warmth of his brother's hard cock press into his ass. It runs along the crack of his boxers, before settling in the middle and bumping into him roughly. His cock twitches in response. He curses himself because he likes it.

 

Jerome grips his brother's hips and grinds his groin into him roughly. He hisses, biting his lip. It feels hot and tingly and makes him feel warm inside in a way he never has.

 

Jeremiah's cock grows painfully hard against his boxers. He desperately needs friction, but he can't bring himself to ask his brother to jerk him off. He can't. He can't do it himself either. No way. Not in front of Jerome. He couldn't. His brother was right. He really is a square.

 

Jerome squeezes his eyes shut, enjoying the sensation his brother's clothed ass brings him, but as nice as it is, it soon stops being enough. He needs more. His dick is tingly and throbbing and he just needs a release.

 

He eyes his brother's boxers, licking his lips. If he's gonna do this, he'll have to be quick. Catch his twin off guard. 

 

He carefully slips his cock out through the hole in the front of his boxers, and silently spits in his hand, slicking himself up - his brother none the wiser.

 

Jeremiah feels his boxers swiftly being tugged down and something warm and fleshy bump over his entrance. Before he can get a word out, a burning, stretching sensation comes over him, making him cry out and squeeze his pillow. 

 

"Jerome!" He cries. "Don't. Please!" His voice cracking.

 

"Relax, brother. It's worse if you tense up. Just relax and it'll feel good. Or so I hear." He shrugs, starting to thrust his hips. 

 

Jeremiah groans painfully and buries his face in the pillow. He should've known better than to trust that hellion of a brother. He feels like maybe he deserves it for being naive. Or for being twisted enough to like it when his brother touched him. He's a deviant. An incestuous sodomite. So he deserves it. At least that's what he tells himself.

 

Jerome continues blissfully fucking his brother into the mattress despite the uncomfortable noises leaving his good twin's lips. He's such a selfish and terrible person. He and his brother are so different it's like night and day.

 

Jeremiah will probably be haunted forever by this incestuous romp, but Jerome will undoubtedly go on with his life without a single care as usual. He's just horny and sexually curious, and doesn't really care who he experiments with. Including his own flesh and blood.

Jeremiah's head swirls. All he can hear, is chirping crickets, a slapping noise, and the bed underneath him, squeaking obnoxiously.

 

It doesn't feel real. He feels like he's in a dream state. Like everything is just a hallucination, like that time he took too many hits of that really good weed, one of the flying Grayson's gave him. Except this time there's no good emotional feeling. Just shame and fear.

 

Jerome watches his brother closely. Watches his eyes squeeze shut uncomfortably and hears him breathing in anguish.

 

He reaches around and takes his brother's leaking cock in his hand, feeling him shutter underneath him.

 

Jeremiah gasps as his brother starts to stroke him. The tingling in his cock distracts him from the burning in his rear, and he's ever so grateful.

 

Those long fingers slide up and down him with such care. His body starts to relax and he can't help but notice how much less it hurts. He's finally starting to adjust and open up. 

 

That warm tingle is not just in his groin anymore. He feels it deep inside him, right where the head of Jerome's cock rests when it's done climbing all the way up his core.

 

His eyes start to flutter wildly. The two sensations his brother gives him are almost too much. It's like heaven. 

 

Moments ago he was crying out and cursing his brother's name and now it's all changed. He's moaning throwing his ass back to collide with his twin's cock, as his backside is taken to a whole new level of bliss. And God help him, because he doesn't want it to stop.

 

Stopping would require his brother to leave his body - for the full satisfying feeling to be gone and replaced with emptiness. He's in no hurry to be a lonely loser again. What if when Jerome's done having his way, he discards him and everything goes back to normal? 

 

Jeremiah didn't realize just how lonely and starved for affection he was until now. Until his brother showed him some. Now everything's different. Like he's a different man altogether. It doesn't make any sense. 

 

Jerome is pleased to see his brother enjoying this now. He might be a selfish little shit, but he really did want Jeremiah to like it. It's a lot more fun if they both get off.

Jeremiah's thighs tremble and his fingers white knuckle the sheets underneath him. He can't believe such an evil act can make him feel so good. How something so wrong can feel so right. May God have mercy on his wretched soul.

Jerome continues his onslaught. Groaning and moaning as the velvety warmth nearly choked the life out of his cock. He isn't gonna last much longer, unfortunately. How could anyone? It's just too tight. Too hot. Like scorching liquid silk.

That's it. It hits him. A delightfully warm tingle that makes his dick erupt.

Jeremiah can feel it spasm inside him, like it's hopping around in there. Then a drizzle of warm liquid shoots up his canal. It feels good. Hot and wet and the thought of what it is and what is happening is even more of a turn on. 

'Fuck.' He thinks to himself. He's as rotten as his brother. He's just nicer and has better manners, but he's every bit as perverse. It's an awful revelation for him. It would've ruined the mood, but his brother's hand is still going.

It's warm and it's gracefull. Climbing the sides of his cock like a silk scarf.

That tingle grows hotter and hotter until it melts and he's coming in his brother's hand.

Jerome giggles with delight at the feel of his brother's essence spilling into his palm.

He did it. He made sweet, smart, innocent Jeremiah come for him.

He feels powerful. Drunk with power even. If he can do this, he can do anything. He can manipulate everyone like a puppeteer and his marionettes. Have the world at his feet. It's grand. It is.

Jerome pulls out of his brother and falls back on the mattress with a thud, letting out a satisfied sigh.

Jeremiah slowly turns over onto his back, stretching out his legs across the bed.

He's sweaty and tingly all over. He feels different emotionally too. A little dirty, but mostly just fulfilled. Like he was missing something before, but now he's complete. Which is so strange because this whole thing was Jerome's idea. Jeremiah wanted no part of it, but now that he's actually had a taste of physical affection, the tables have turned.

Their mother is a cold hearted bitch. Jeremiah was her favorite and even he didn't get hugs. The boys didn't even have an aunt or grandma to mother them and make them feel loved. They've only ever had each other. 

He wonders if Jerome is as appreciative of the attention. Probably not as appreciative, but that doesn't mean it doesn't affect him at all in a positive way. Jerome would just never admit it. But that's ok. There's a tale tell glint in his brother's eye. Something about the way he looks at him is different and it makes Jeremiah want to melt right into the sheets.

He wants to curl up and put his arms around Jerome and tell him he loves him, like those overly clingy girls you see in guy movies. 

He doesn't have the guts though. He doesn't want Jerome to regret this and pull away. 

He's not even sure if there'll be a next time, or if Jerome was just using him for an experiment.

Jeremiah desperately hopes that's not the case, but the guilt he feels for what they've done makes him feel that's what he deserves. That he's a filthy boy and filthy boys deserve a filthy life. At least that's what dear ole mom says.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell. *shrug*


End file.
